lluvia
by Magusami
Summary: Un amigo se encuentra en cualquier forma.
**HARRY POTTER Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE SU AUTORA Y DE SUS RESPECTIVOS SOCIOS COMERCIALES, ESTA SOLO ES UNA HISTORIA ESCRITA POR EL PLACER DE SOÑAR DESPIERTA.**

 **Lluvia**

Cuando Harry tenía 6 años, y estaba encerrado debajo de las escaleras en su alacena, le gustaba imaginar que tenía a alguien que lo quisiera, y que no le importara que fuera un fenómeno o un monstruo.

A menudo soñaba con un perro color negro, de grandes fauces, y que con su nariz algo húmeda secaba sus lágrimas, y que con su cuerpo, lo cubría dándole una calidez que lo hacía sentir feliz.

Una tarde, después de terminar sus deberes en el jardín, vislumbro en los arbustos de los vecinos una bola negra, que le llamo la atención; acercándose cautelosamente (y con la gracia de un niño de 6 años) cogió el extraño paquete, y al examinarlo se dio cuenta que era un cachorrito.

Entro en pánico, y por un momento estuvo a punto de abandonar al perrito, pero algo en su corazón se lo impidió, y con el mayor cuidado que podía dar lo tomo entre sus brazos, acuñándolo en su cuerpo, y con suma delicadeza lo llevo a su "habitación"; preocupado de que lo encontraran lo acomodo en el rincón más oscuro, cubriéndolo con la única frazada disponible.

Después de unos momentos, salió para terminar con sus deberes del día, y para su suerte su tía le dio un trozo de pan y un poco de leche que Dudley no quiso, ya que no tenía sabor a chocolate.

Inmediatamente después de dar las gracias y regresar a su confinamiento, acerco la comida a su nuevo amigo, quien seguía muy débil para moverse.

Con mucho cuidado, y con lágrimas recorriendo sus ojos, Harry tomo al cachorro y le pidió que comiera, que despertara, todo esto acuñándolo y meciéndolo al compás de los latidos de su corazón.

Cerro los ojos y mientras sollozaba lo más silenciosamente posible, no se percató de la luz que cubrió al cachorro, el cual recobrando algo de su fuerza pudo alimentarse, haciendo que Harry al abrir los ojos, mostrara una de las sonrisas más deslumbrantes que se hayan visto en su corta vida.

Durante unas horas todo fue felicidad, y en la oscuridad Harry y su nuevo amigo Black, salieron a hurtadillas para que el cachorro hiciera sus necesidades.

Harry sabía que no era seguro para Black estar con él, y le pidió que se escondiera, y que a cambio el trataría de alimentarlo; de alguna manera sabía que el cachorro lo entendía, y así llegaron a una especia de acuerdo.

Después de tres meses Black era muy diferente, más grande, un poco escuálido y muy inteligente para su edad; Harry solo sabía que era feliz, y así lo dijo a su amigo una noche.

 _Oye Black, hoy fui a la escuela, y que crees… mi nombre es Harry, no freak, la profesora me lo dijo, sabes, ¡tengo un nombre! Igual que todos los demás, de alguna manera Black asintió y con su nariz húmeda, acaricio al pequeño rebosante de alegría._

Un par de días más tarde, Harry escucho a sus tíos quejándose de haber visto a un perro callejero deambulando por el vecindario, y que eso era intolerable, que tenían que llamar a las autoridades.

Harry se quedó petrificado, y después de un momento salió de su ensoñación y sin llamar mucho la atención salió a la calle para avisar a su amigo que huyera.

Todo paso como en cámara lenta.

Tía Petunia salió en busca de su precioso hijo, un auto venía a exceso de velocidad, y un niño regordete corría por la calle para llegar a su madre.

Harry si noto el auto e intento gritar a Dudley, pero este simplemente lo ignoro, así que corrió con toda su fuerza y con la velocidad de un niño pequeño además de un impulso que vino de la adrenalina del momento, arrojo a su primo fuera del peligro, pero él estaba en el punto de impacto.

Black salió de entre los arbustos y logro retirar a Harry del camino, pero el recibió el impacto.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, y con un movimiento fluido se acercó a Black y solo salió de sus labios un Gracias, lagrimas corrían por su rostro, y se perdían con las gotas incesantes de lluvia.

Black cerró los ojos y soltó una especie de suspiro, El Tío Vernon quien salió después de la conmoción, tomo a Harry del hombro y lo arrastro a su casa encerrándolo en su armario: Dudley llego llorando por un raspón en su rodilla y la Tía Petunia solo se quejaba de la suciedad de la entrada.

Unos minutos después se oyó un ruido fuera de la casa, un auto le limpieza, del cual descendieron dos personas que cogieron los restos de animal, dejando que la lluvia se encargara de limpiar la sangre en el pavimento.

Esa tarde jamás se olvidó, no solo por la pérdida de Black, además de la marca física de su existencia a través de una pequeña cicatriz en el dorso de la mano, extrañamente con la forma de una garra, que no es muy visible, a menos que sepas donde mirar.

* * *

Años después un Harry de 15 años sentado en el expreso de Hogwarts, admiraba el paisaje, veía las gotas de lluvia que se desliaban por las ventanas, su amiga Hermione, al verlo perdido en sus cavilaciones le pregunto:

 _¿En qué piensas Harry?_

A lo que el muchacho un tanto escuálido le respondió:

 _¡Solo me gusta ver la lluvia, y recordar a los verdaderos héroes!._

Dejando escapar una silenciosa lagrima, y en un susurro casi imperceptible soltó un gracias, y una brisa, casi una caricia toco una mejilla, lo que le hizo sonreír como esa vez en la oscuridad, hace tantos años.

 **Fin.**

 **SUS COMENTARIOS SON APRECIADOS… GRACIAS, Y SI LOS ERRORES SON MÍOS.**


End file.
